Fate of a Kitsune
by Dota1407
Summary: During the final fight with Kaguya, Naruto was sent into another dimension. And found himself in England. Met with Artoria before she became a King. Will Artoria really become a King? Finds out adventure is waiting for Naruto!
1. Arrival

**Here comes another story of NarutoXFate/StayNight. I still haven't finished the previous one. But, I will continue it later. I am now be focusing on this one. I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

**Warning: Oh, and I want to say that some parts of the story might be OOC since I haven't finished watching all the Fate Series. So, I read some background information about Artoria from here**** ' wiki/Saber_(Fate/stay_night)'. But******, in my story, Artoria will be a little bit different. A**nyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night, too. :)**

**Published: 26/5/2019  
**

**Rechecked: -**

**Last Updated: -**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

In the battlefield of the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi were battling against Kaguya, fighting their best to seal her again. They were battling in the core dimension of Kaguya, which links to her 5 other dimensions.

They were about to succeed in sealing her. However, Kaguya suddenly rose up to the air. But Sakura was already there, waiting to punch her down. Her brute force sent her back to the deadliest duo.

Their palms almost reach her. Unfortunately, a small portal appeared beside her, and a rod was shot out of it towards Sasuke. It stabbed directly towards his heart and he fell down to the ground, shocking Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

"SASUKE!" shouted Naruto, as he dashed towards his friend. But Kaguya's hand caught him from the throat and the two of them rosed up to the air.

"This is the end." said Kaguya. Her eye in her forehead suddenly widened, forming a black vortex behind Naruto. It started to swivel and suck him.

Naruto tried his best not to get sucked in it. But his chakra was being sucked in a quick pace. Soon, his golden chakra cloak disappeared as well as the orange pigment around his eyes.

He couldn't open his eyes anymore. His eyelids getting heavier and heavier. _'No ... I .. I can't ...lose ...' _His eyes completely closed. There was no more resistance. He has completely lost his consciousness. The vortex then sucked his body.

"NARUTO!" shouted Sakura.

Kakashi could only watch everything in shock.

* * *

He was floating ... floating in a dark void of space. There was nothing around him. Nothing was surrounding him. No lights, no objects. Only him. He was still unconscious, floating like a lifeless body.

He continued floating for many hours until another dark vortex appeared in front of him and completely sucked him.

* * *

An old man, wearing a hooded brown cape, was walking in the forest. A sword was attached to the left side of his waist. He has been in the forest since morning. But he still hasn't got what he was looking for. But the sun has already set.

He was getting tired and sat on a trunk that was lying between the two trees.

_'I need to go back. Else my children will be worried about me.' _thought the old man.

He took out the water bottle, which was attached to the right side of his waist. He was about to drink it. But he saw something among the twinkling stars. It was like a small meteorite falling down to the ground at a high speed. The closer it fell, the clearer the form of the meteorite became. Soon, the old man could see that _it_ exactly looked like a human.

His eyes widened at it and suddenly stood up from the trunk.

The human-shaped meteorite flew across from above his head before it struck the earth with a loud crash.

The man ran in the direction of the crash. When he reached there, he found out that a young boy with blond hair was unconsciously lying in the center of the crater. He was wearing a pair of orange pants and an orange jumpsuit. Some parts of his clothes were torn out. And, it was like he was in a huge battle.

When he walked closer to the boy, he could see that his chest is still moving up and down, which shows that the boy was still breathing.

_'This isn't possible. No one can survive this.' _thought the old man.

He saw that there were a few cuts on the boy's body. To his surprise, the bleeding has stopped. Still, his wounds needed to be treated.

_'I should take him to my house.'_

The old man tried to carry him. But the boy's body was surprisingly heavy. But he managed to carry the boy.

_'This is going to be a long way back home.' _thought the man.

* * *

A young girl, who was no older than 14, was standing in the backyard of her house. She took her sword out and went into her fighting stance. Her dummy target was standing right before her. She dashed towards her target and slashed it into two pieces, which soon splitted into 4.

She sheathed her sword again. Her eyes were emerald green. Her hair was golden. Not like other girls of her age, she was wearing a pair of brown pants and a gray shirt.

_'Father's late today.' _she thought. Normally, her father would be back before the sunset. But, this time, he is too late. The sky was already dark. Only the light of the moon was shining in the middle of the twinkling stars.

"Artoria, Kay! Come out and help me a little." shouted someone.

As soon as she heard it, she recognized the owner of the voice. She ran in the direction of the voice.

There was also an older boy who was running in the direction as her. Soon, they both reached the old man.

But, there was one more guy next to him. He looked like he was badly injured. Both of them were staring at the blond boy. He was still unconscious. They could see there were 3 whiskers each on his cheeks.

"Hurry we have to help him." said the old man.

"Right." both of them said at the same time as Kay put the blond boy's arm over his shoulder and carried him. Artoria just helped her father, who was exhausted.

They then went back into their house.

* * *

It has been an hour since they have treated the blond boy. They were now sitting in the living room. While they were treating the boy, they saw many mysterious thing. Firstly, they saw some kind of strange symbols on his belly when they removed his shirt. But they just ignored it, deciding to ask the blond when he woke up and continued their treatment.

Then, they saw many other weird tools in his pouches. Some were scrolls with the same strange symbols. There was also some kind of knives they have never seen before. But, they were as sharp as a sword. There were also some star-shaped tools with a hole in the middle of the stars.

They have never seen those kinds of tools before. They were all new to them.

"Father, where did you find him? He is dangerous. There were many hidden weapons in his clothes. He might be an assassin from the barbarians." said the elder son.

"I don't think so, son. I saw him when he was falling from the sky." said the old man.

"Falling from the sky?" asked Artoria confusedly.

The old man nodded. "You both heard a loud crash from the forests about a few hours ago. Am I right?" asked the old man.

They both nodded.

"Well, he was the source of it." said the old man as he pointed at the lying boy.

This fact shocked the siblings.

"But, But it shouldn't be possible. No one can survive this." said Kay, while still in shock.

"Yes. You are right, but he is right here now. Alive. Safe and s-."

"Father, look,..." said Artoria, pointing behind her father.

Everyone turned around.

"..he's gone." continued saber.

The boy was gone. Disappeared. A moment ago, he was lying on the bed. And now, he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" asked Kay.

"I don't know, too. He just disappeared," answered Artoria.

Suddenly, the blond appeared behind the old man, a knife aimed at his throat. They were all shocked and started to sweat profusely when their father was being targeted as a hostage.

"Where am I?" asked the blond.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There is something I would like to ask. Shall I remove the language barrier? Normally, Naruto speaks Japanese while others speak English. I am not sure what to do. If you guys have some ideas. Tell me what to choose.  
**

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. However, there are some bad news. I will take long for the next update. So, sorry about that. I hope we meet again in the next chapter.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Settling In

**For people who still don't know: I am also writing another story called 'Fate of a Kitsune (Alternate Version)'. So I suggest you guys to check it out, too. For now, enjoy the story.  
**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I don't own Fate/Stay Night, too. :)**

**Published: 6/2/2019**

**Rechecked: -**

**Last Updated: -**

* * *

** Chapter 2: Settling In**

Their swords were already in their hand, trying to find a chance to stop the blond boy.

When the blond boy said something, they didn't understand what he was saying. They were wondering what he was talking about. Can he even speak English?

[Where am I?] The blond repeated the same.

The old man then thought it might be some other language from the eastern countries. And decided that force won't solve the problem.

"We have to calm him down, first. And,..." the old man started giving instructions to his children.

_'What the hell is this old man talking about?' thought Naruto. 'I am sure I am not in Tsukiyomi or some kind of genjutsu.'  
_

**"Naruto, I think** **you should let the old man go. They might have treated you from the wounds." said Kurama.**

_'Maybe you are right, bandages don't automatically come and wrapped around my wounds.'_

When Naruto looked at the two in front of him. They were lowering their swords. It seemed like the old man was telling them to do so.

Naruto thought what he was doing was wrong. And, he retracted his hand and released the old man and stepped back. The two came running to the old man.

[Sorry.] said Naruto.

The three looked at him confusedly. They didn't seem to understand what he was saying.

_'What's happening, Kurama? Why are they acting like they don't understand me?' _

**"It's pretty obvious. Cuz they don't actually understand you."**

_'But, how can it be possible?'_

**"Come on, kit. Don't be stupid. Anything is possible."  
**

_'So what about my friends!? What will happen to them!? How can I return!?'  
_

**"I don't know, kit. We're in the same situation. For now, we should focus on where we are first. Panicking won't help."**

_'Right, right' He calmed himself down.  
_

The old man then walked towards the blond boy, who was standing idly. He seemed like he was lost in thoughts.

"Father." said Kay.

"It's okay. Do not worry. He was just a little bit scared." replied the old man.

When he reached him, he said "Boy, I am going to teach you our language." said the man.

But Naruto just confusedly looked at him.

**"Maybe he is trying to tell you something." advised Kurama.**

"Why not we sit down first." said the man as he sat down.

Naruto also followed his action.

"Now, I will tell you our names. Ector." he said as he pointed himself.

[Ector] the boy repeated confusedly after him.

The old man nodded.

_'Ector? What is Ector?' _

**"It's probably his name." explained Kurama.**

_'Oh, I get it.'_

"Kay." the old man as he pointed at the boy, who was sitting beside him.

[Kay] repeated Naruto.

The old man nodded again.

"Artoria." he said again as he pointed at the blond girl.

[Arto ia] said Naruto.

This time the man shook his head and repeated the name again "Artoria".

[Artoria] this time Naruto said correctly.

The old man then pointed at him.

[Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki] said the blond.

"Naruto Uzumaki, such a strange name." commented the old man.

_'Well, he said something about my name. But, I will just take that as a compliment.'_

In this way, they started to teach him one word after another. This went for about 2 hours until the blond fell asleep. They just wrapped a blanket over him and left him.

Artoria then went to her room. She was feeling really sleepy. She has never stayed that late before.

"He seems friendly." said the man.

"Father, he just aimed his weapon at your throat." said Kay. He didn't like Naruto.

"Yes, I know that, son. But, did he killed me?"

"No."

"That's the point. If he really wanted to, we all would be dead by now. Besides, you also know how hard it is to sneak up on me. But I didn't even sense he did it."

"Whatever it is. I don't like him, father. He is dangerous. He can become a threat to our country."

"Then we will teach him not to become a threat. Besides, what we know about him is just a little. We can't judge a person because of his weapons and his stealth skill. Like I said before, he could have killed us, if he wanted to. But, why, why didn't he kill us?"

"But-"

"I know you are worried, son. In time, we will know about him. We will know what his true intentions are. For now, we can only wait. Be patient, son."

"..."

"Well, I am going to sleep, now. You should, too. It's pretty late. We can talk about him tomorrow." said the man as he walked past his son.

* * *

It was a nice morning. The air is fresh and clean. Birds singing in tune. We could hear the wind rustling through the leaves. Naruto was still asleep. But a sound was annoying him, something was encouraging him to get up and see what that sound was. So he got up from the place he was lying.

He walked in the direction of the sound while yawning. His eyes were half-closed. It was too heavy for him to lift his eyelids. When he reached the place, he rubbed his eyes and looked at what it was.

It was no other than the blond girl, named Artoria. The view in front of him widened his eyes. She looked so graceful, swinging her sword under the sunlight.

She felt that someone was watching at her. So, she suddenly turned around, pointing her sword at his throat.

Naruto raised his hands up.

"Oh, Naruto. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you." she apologized as she lowered her sword.

"That ... okay." replied Naruto as he lowered his hands. He is still not friendly with their language. So, it took him awhile to think the correct word.

"So, what are you doing so early in the morning, Naruto?" asked the girl as she sheathed her sword.

"Nothing. I .. heard .. sounds .. when .. I .. woke up." said Naruto.

"Oh, I was just having my morning practice." said the girl.

"O..kay." said Naruto.

"Father is going to be back soon. Come on, let's go back inside." said Artoria as she walked inside her house.

**"Your English is pathetic, kit." mocked Kurama with a laugh.**

_'Shut up, you old fox!' Naruto shouted back. _He then followed the girl.

* * *

It was just a regular day for a regular person. But for Naruto, it was special. He had a lot of experiences in the new world he was in. He became friendlier with Artoria, too. She showed him around the village. And, it was quite pleasant.

There were no cries of horror. No shouts of pain. Only the waves of laughter of the kids, playing around the village, can be heard.

Now they are back to their house. Artoria was having her evening practice while Naruto was just sitting against a tree, feeling exhausted. He was deep in thought.

_'Kurama, have you thought of any_ ways?_' he asked._

**"Actually no, kit. From my years of experience, I think we won't be able to return back." said Kurama.  
**

_'Kurama, it's not the time for jokes. My friends need me. I and Sasuke need to seal Kaguya.' said Naruto._

**"I know that, kit. To open dimensions, we need to have a Sharingan like what your sensei had, and an enormous amount of chakra, which you already have. However, there are millions of dimension. If we chose the wrong one, we will end up in another world just like this time."**

_'So, what about my friends? ... if I can't return, we can't seal Kaguya..'  
_

**"Ya know, kit. T******here is something that is bothering me."****

_'Huh?'_

**"Why did the sun symbol fade away from your palm?" asked Kurama.**

"NANI!?" he shouted.

Artoria heard that and looked at him with a questioning face. The blond said something in his language. So she couldn't understand the meaning.

"Sorry, sorry. It's nothing." apologized Naruto.

She then continued her practice.

Naruto quickly checked his palm and found that Kurama was right. The symbol was gone.

**"Kit, you don't need to shout."**

_'Wha-What happened?'_

**"Calm down, kit. There are only two possible things that could've happened."  
**

The blond focused more on Kurama.

**"First, Hogoromo transferred your powers to one of your friends and sealed Kaguya."**

That relieved Naruto.

**"But, the second is, Kaguya won and succeeded in ruling your world." **

"How can 'she ruling the world' be connected with the symbol disappearing?"

**"That symbol was formed by Hogoromo's chakra. If she won, she might have absorbed all the chakra from your world. That also includes Hogoromo's. So, the symbol disappeared."**

_'I just hope that Kaguya didn't win.'_

_**'Me too, Naruto. If Kaguya succeeded, it means this world is connected to our world somehow. And she will eventually reach here. And everything will be chaos.' thought Kurama.**_

"Naruto, let's go. It's already time for dinner." reminded Artoria.

"Hai, hai," said Naruto as he stood up.

"Hai, hai?" asked Artoria confusedly.

"It means 'yes yes' in our language." explained Naruto.

"I see."

"Come on, let's go. We might have missed your father's delicious cooking if we don't hurry." said Naruto as he started to walk.

"How can you English talk so fluently just in a day?" asked Artoria as she followed him.

"Well, let's just say I am a fast learner." he replied. The truth was he made clones, where people can't see, and told them to talk to each other or to villagers while disguising, to practice English. He was feeling exhausted because of all the memories he just received.

* * *

The dinner was quite delicious. He enjoyed the old man's cooking. It was even better than the Ramen he had his whole life.

Naruto was sitting under the tree. He was looking at the stars twinkling across the night sky.

The old men came walking towards Naruto. He then sat next to Naruto.

"So, Naruto, how do you like the village? I heard that my daughter showed you around." asked the old man, Ector.

"Well, the village is really pleasant. I like the weather here, too."

"I am glad you like the village, Naruto." said the old man.

"Of course I like it. But there are lots of things different from mine."

"Yours?" asked the old man.

Naruto nodded. "I came from a village called 'Konoha'. It means 'Village Hidden in the Leaves'. I grew up there as an orphan. The villagers weren't nice to me since I was born. They sometimes torture me. Sometimes beat me up. They thought I was some kind of evil spirit. I cried every night."

The old man was saddened by the boy's story. He could see the pain in the boy's eyes.

"But I don't hate the village? I want to protect it."

"Why do you want to protect them even though they treated you so badly?" asked the old man.

Naruto smiled at this question. "There were a few people who cared about me, who helped me when I needed them the most, who filled me up when I am hungry. I want to protect those precious people. No matter how few they are, I will even risk my life to protect the village for them."

The old man was surprised by his answer. He never thought the boy had such passion for his friends.

"But now, I can't. I don't even know how I get here. I don't know how to return. I am stuck." Naruto said disappointedly.

"Do not worry, boy. We will find a way to get you back home. For now, you should sleep. You will need a lot of energy for tomorrow." said the old man with a smile as he stood up.

"Good night, Naruto." the old man said his last words as he walked inside his room.

"Good night, old man." mumbled Naruto as he closed his eyes...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, how do you guys think? Is it good? I don't know myself too. Well, anyway, I am going to write chapter 3 of both stories. ******Oh, oh, there is one more thing. If you have some questions you want to ask me or about this story, you can ask me from the reviews or PM me. H**ope we meet again. **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
